Simple and Clean
by take-a-spoonful
Summary: Jay likes Theresa but isn't sure if she likes him back. ONESHOT story. Read and Review and get FREE LOLLIPOPS.


**Tēnā koutou,**

**Kei te pē hea koe? Kei te pai ahau.** Ok, I bet you guys have no idea what this means, it's in Japanese. It says_ 'Hello people, how are you? I'm good'_. For those who know Japanese go easy on me, I'm trying to learn to speak Japanese.

For starters, I want to apologies for not updating for ages, I know you guys won't believe me but I have tons of homework and assignment to do. I have **4 assignments, 1 oral and 5 tests **to do in the next 3 weeks. So after that I can update more on the stories.

By the way it was my birthday yesterday (6th November 1991), I just turned **15 years of age**. NO!!!!!!!!!!! I'm half way to 30. Oh well, I got a **New** Nintendo DS lite for my birthday, and it's pink, how cool is that?

Anywho, this story is called **'Simple and Clean'**. During the weekends I was watching the CotT while studying for my test. This story somehow popped into my head. So hope you guys like it.

**WARNING:** I got two (2) things to warn to you guys. First this is a** LAME **story. I mean beyond infinity (see I even bolded the word 'lame' that's how bad it is). Second I have a **HUGE, ENORMOUS **grammar and punctuation problems, I mean **BIG**. So if you guys can't take it, press the 'Back' button. If you guys can you have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Class of the Titans", but I do own a pink Nintendo DS lite.

**Simple and Clean**

**( ' ) ( ' ) ( ' )**

It was the night before the weekends and the teens went all to sleep, or was it all of them? A certain teen was still wide-awake on his bed, can't get **things** out of his mind. As being the leader of the group there are things that are sometimes hard to be dealt. Fighting monster was Jay specialty, but getting a certain orange-head member from the team out of his head, is impossible.

Jay's POV

_Her beautiful eyes are like emerald and her hair shines in the sun. Her body is so smooth and slender. OH ZEUS!!! She is like an angel from the sky, no wait!! She is like a goddess (sighed)……DAMMIT!!!!!! Come on Jay! Get her out of your mind. You got to focus on Cronus not Theresa!!_

End of Jay's POV

"DAMMIT!!!!" yelled Jay. Soon realizing he woke his roommate up, which was Archie.

"Geezer, Jay! I'm trying to sleep here," complained Archie.

"Sorry Archie," apologized Jay.

"Well since I'm up already, do you want to talk about something?" yawned Archie.

"Well you see…" Jay was having trouble to explain.

"Let me guess, it's about Theresa," said Archie.

"I made it too obvious didn't I?" asked Jay.

"Hmmm, let's see…you talking in your sleep about the way she looks, also the way you drool over her. Yeah it's obvious," answered Archie.

"I do **NOT** drool over her…wait a minute I talk in my sleep?" asked Jay.

"Yeah especially about Theresa," answered Archie

"Oh great, what's next?" asked Jay covering his face in this palm.

"Well, as a friend Jay I really think you should tell Theresa that you like her," advised Archie.

"What!?!?" shocked Jay.

"Jay, it's **simple and clean**, what possibly could go wrong?" asked Archie.

"Yeah, very **simple and clean**…the fact that she could turn me down," answered Jay.

"Jay, how do you know? You need to take risks and chances. You can't just guess what is going to happen. You need to learn and explore," Archie confronting Jay.

"…Ok fine I'll give a try…I'm just going to get a drink then going back to bed. I'll tell her tomorrow about my feelings," said Jay, leaving Archie to fall back to sleep.

"Atlanta...your so pretty" Archie who is now talking in his sleep. (**A/N**: Now look who's talking Archie.)

Meanwhile down at the kitchen…

Jay's POV

_Maybe Archie is right, how do I know that Theresa does not like me back? Anyway the only worst thing that could happen is that she rejecting me (sighed)…………Dammit!! Who am I kidding? Like I have the guts to go right in front of her and say 'Theresa I Love you'._

End of Jay's POV

"Where is it?" a voice coming from the kitchen.

"Theresa?" asked Jay who was able to recognize the voice.

"Oh hey Jay, what you doing up so late?" asked Theresa.

"Shouldn't I ask you that?" said Jay.

"Well I dropped my necklace and I think I dropped in the kitchen or somewhere, just hopefully not down the sink," explained Theresa. Jay soon notices a shiny object near the fridge, realizing it was Theresa's necklace.

"Is this it?" asked Jay picking the object up and handing it to Theresa.

"You found it! Thank you so much!" thanked Theresa as though she won the date with Zac Efron. (**A/N:** I love 'High School Musical'!!! _"We're soaring, flyin…."_)

"Glad to be your assistants," replied Jay. _Should I tell her now or later? Even better how about never?_

"So you can't sleep? Anything bothering you?" asked Theresa, putting the necklace around the neck.

"It's nothing that you need to bother about," answered Jay, trying not to be obvious.

"Oh well, by the time I fully know how to use my powers, I can use it to read your mind and find out what you're thinking," said Theresa.

Jay's POV

_Oh great!!! She will find out that I like her. Ok Jay, it's now or never. Just say it and get over and done with._ _Courage Jay, Courage!!_

End of Jay's POV

"Jay, are you ok?" asked Theresa.

"Yes…I mean…NO! Theresa…I need to tell you something, which I should have told you sooner. Theresa I….I…THERESA I LOVE YOU!!!" yelled Jay.

"Jay…I…I," Theresa speechless.

"Theresa…just…just forget what I just said ok?" Jay was about to leave the kitchen crying.

"Jay! Wait! I…I love you too," blushed Theresa.

"Theresa…" smiled Jay. He ran to her putting his arm around her waist, pressing their lips together.

Jay and Theresa didn't care if it was late at night they still continued kissing each other, never wanting this kiss to end.

"I love you Theresa"

"I love you too, Jay"

It was **simple and clean**.

**( ' ) ( ' ) ( ' )**

**  
**

See, I was right, I told you it was **LAME**!!!!!!!! I already warned you guys so don't go throwing me cucumbers at me. This story is 788 words long, so beyond my word limit, but oh well. So what you guys think? Be honest and yell it out. **Criticisms are welcome** in this story not the other CotT story..

By the way for those who are waiting for me to update 'Together We Are One', I'm still working on it. I got 2 situations to choose for the next chapter, so try to hang on you guys.

Also, I got a secret to tell you. Come closer, closer, closer…you see the blue button down there. If you press on it, something cool and awesome would happen. But remember you got to keep it as a secret. Shhh!!

Also if you guys read and review you guys get **FREE LOLLIPOPS**, I'll give you **three** (3) each. Why three lollipops? Because you guys rock this world. Tell me which flavors you want and I send it to you, by email.

I better go.

BoNNie14 signing off.

P.S (Woof Woof) I love wolves o


End file.
